The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a hybrid structure of a metal component and a fiber reinforced plastic component being capable of generating a favorable high-pitched hitting sound.
In case of wood-type golf clubs in particular, metal heads made of one or more kinds of metal materials are nowadays widely used. In this type of club head, there is a strong tendency towards a very large head volume, adopting a hollow structure. A hollow metal head having a relatively large head volume can generate a high-pitched ball hitting sound which gives a favorable hitting impression to many golfers, and thus this is one of the reasons for the preference of the large-sided metal heads.
In this type of head, however, it is very difficult to lower the center of gravity while maintaining a large head volume because the design freedom of weight distribution is small due to the limited overall weight and large volume.
On the other hand, golf club heads made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) have been proposed. In case of such all-FRP club heads, however, although the design freedom may be increased, in comparison with all-metal head, the hitting sound becomes lower in the peak sound pressure frequency, and thus the hit feeling is not desirable for many golfers. Further, the rebound performance and durability are inferior to all-metal head.